Night
"Ay dios mío, Sister Magarita would freak knowing that she'd actually been right about me. She always said I would burn." - Night, ''Hellwalkers'' Catalina "Nightingale" is an Engineer introduced in ''Hellraisers'', affiliated with the Fist. Appearance In Hellraisers, Night is described as petite, very short and skinny with black hair and wide brown eyes. She has a thick Spanish accent, often incorporating Spanish into her sentences. Pan describes her as having a smile as bright as the sun. In Hellwalkers, she is described to be wearing long strips of brown cloth to cover herself, notably to mask her face. Like Pan and Marlow, in hell she has copper eyes and dark streaks of speckled engine metal in her skin. However, unlike Pan and Marlow, she has accumulated a multitude of prominent scarring on her face and body. Personality Night is a young and determined teenage girl. She usually has an easy going attitude, good humoured and enjoys teasing her friends, but on missions is very focused and analytical to her objective, using her speed as an advantage. She has a grand sense of adventure and a love for travel - be it for a mission or not - in order to experience something new. She often swears in Spanish when she's frustrated, and has a tendency to chew on her nails and jiggle her legs, unable to keep still. History Spoiler Warning! Proceed at your own risk if you have not finished reading the entire trilogy. Early Life In Hellwalkers, Night reveals that she used to go to Catholic school back in Mexico, where she would hear stories about the devil eating the souls of sinners. She also reveals that she once stole the sacramental wine and replaced it with antifreeze, and that one of the nuns - Sister Margarita - had predicted that Night would burn in hell. Recruitment Herc recruited Night when she was 15. She had been living rough in Hell's Kitchen and would run a scam with her partner in crime to pickpocket tourists while her partner gave Daredevil tours. She had mistaken Herc as a mark and tried to steal his wallet. Herc says that he'd always known that Night was there, but in actuality only caught her because Night had taken a squeaky dog toy he'd kept in his pocket as she ran off. When Night was introduced to the rest of the Hellraisers, she had been so shy and nervous that she hid behind Herc's back as he tried to introduce her. Hellraisers Nightingale is first introduced in Hellraisers during the first fight with Brianna and Patrick at Marlow's school, sent out just after she made a new contract for super speed. During this fight, she manages to save Marlow and Pan's life by catching the two of them before they can fall off the roof of the school. She is nearly killed by Truck who comes close to crushing her to death under the influence of Brianna's telepathy. Night escapes with the rest of the Hellraisers who take Brianna hostage and flee from Mammon's presence. Relationships Truck Night and Truck were very close and very dear friends. Side by side the two are a foil of each other in size and powers, - Truck has almost accidentally crushed Night a few times trying to hug her. They almost always travelled together turning to each other to joke around and get support. In light of her death, Truck begs to look for her body. He gets defensive about her, and often comments about how strange it is to not have her around. Pan Pan and Night work extremely well on missions together, but outside of battles were also close friends. In their down times they'd occasionally hang out and watch movies together. After Night's death, Pan remembers her very fondly and has a vision making a contract in the engine in which Night begs Pan to bring her back from hell. Category:Characters Engineers